kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Harold West Jeb
Lord Harold West Jeb (ハロルド・ウエスト・ジャッブ, Harorudo Uesuto Jabbu), commonly referred to as simply Harold West, is a trader of Indian goods. Although he primarily imports Indian spices and teas, he also dabbles in general goods and coffee. He runs a general merchandise store called "Harold Trading," and a coffeehouse called "Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 9-10 Appearance Harold has his dirty blond hair combed forward at the top of his head. He prefers to dress in distinct, brand clothing and the finest garments, such as Gieves & Hawkes suits, that are renowned for quality. Personality Harold is a conniving, unethical businessman, who will stop at virtually nothing in order to obtain his goals; for the purpose of eliminating his competition, he has, by manipulating Agni, instigated the Anglo-Indian hostilities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 23-24 He is very concerned with brand names, and in reflection to this obsession, he desires to gain prestige and eminence by acquiring the Royal Warrant.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-15 When presenting himself in public, he generally appears calm, self-assured, and overly confident.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 7-11 He is inclined to care more about his possessions than about people, since he has ordered Agni to attack Soma Asman Kadar, but becomes distraught when some of his items are destroyed in the process.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 19-26 Plot Indian Butler Arc , under the guise of a deer.]] Harold has allotted Agni the mission to terrorize the other Indian companies to prevent them from entering the upcoming curry fair, and to attain victory in the said fair so that he can receive a Royal Warrant for his company. He has promised Agni that if he completes his responsibilities, he will return Mina to Soma Asman Kadar as she has been before.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 23-26 Late at night in his manor, Harold praises Agni for doing a good job, and questions his expressionless face. He offers a high-quality cigar, and brushes it off when Agni continues to be silent, stating that "it will all be over" in a week's time. He says that With Agni's "Right Hand of God," he will realize his dream that he has been devising for three years; in return for Agni's service, he will compensate with an unspecified reward that concerns Mina. Suddenly, Soma barges into the room, startling Harold and Agni. Agni attacks Soma on Harold's orders, and Sebastian Michaelis, disguised in a deer's head, is forced to save him. As a result of the chaos, many of Harold's prized possessions were destroyed, much to his dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-26 At the curry competition, Harold exchanges pleasantries with Ciel Phantomhive, whose Funtom Corporation is participating as well. He notes that Ciel is wearing a well-tailored coat as usual, and asks for the brand, in which the latter is unable to answer as he does not know himself. Harold claims that he cannot lose in the fair since he has a curry specialist (i.e. Agni). He also mentions that his house was broken into, and that an ample amount of his valuables were ruined, but the criminals were unsuccessful in getting the curry recipe. He adds that he heard the Queen will be attending the show, and that he would like for her to taste his curry in front of the audience before he receives the Royal Warrant; he implicitly states that the Royal Warrant is already his. During the curry competition, when Sebastian integrates chocolate into his curry, Harold ridicules it as a form of advertisement for the Funtom Corporation (which specializes in making candy and toys). Agni then includes blue lobster into his curry, and Harold presumptuously believes he will win, saying that Agni's "Right Hand of God" combined with rare and exquisite ingredients is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 22-25 When Sebastian is announced the winner by the Queen, Harold demands an explanation,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 46 and then falls to sullen, depressed state. Mina runs to support him,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 2-3 and afterward, they rest in an alleyway, where Mina guarantees that they can try again next time. Lau then reveals his presence and says while Ciel will not take out "the small fries," he aims to exterminate the bad rats in the city with his "cat." Ran-Mao appears, swinging a club, and Harold and Mina scream. They are assumed to have been killed by her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Quotes * (To Agni) "Only with this 'Right Hand of God' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, page 15 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You never change, always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the Earl's status wear?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Between you and I, some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at General Trading. It scares me to even think of it. Luckily the secrets of my curry were kept safe. I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 9 Trivia *Exclusively to the anime, West Jeb and Mina are alive. References Navigation de:Harold West pl:Harold West Jeb es:Harold West ru:Гарольд Уэст Джеб pt-br:Harold West Jeb it:Harold West Jeb Category:Characters Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Male characters